Are You My Neighbor?
This Is The Episode. Click Here For The Game. : "You know Junior, God wants us to love everybody, not just the people that are like us. So we need to accept others just the way they are. Besides, we can learn a lot from people who're different than us!" : — Dad Asparagus Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. The first segment is in the style of the works of Dr. Seuss. The second segment is based on the 1960s sci-fi series Star Trek ''by Paramount Television. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop again, though Larry's seen with a shoe on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe on his head, Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, who wants to know what it means to love your neighbor. Bob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo". The Story of Flibber-O-Loo ''Written & Directed by Phil Vischer (See the main page for the plot.) Silly Song Written by Mike Nawrocki and Directed by Chris Olsen '' (The Hairbrush Song.) The Gourds Must Be Crazy ''Written & Directed by Phil Vischer (See the main page for the plot.) Bible Verse Leviticus 19:18, Love your neighbor as yourself. Production Co-creator Phil Vischer had been wanting to make an episode that he could style after Dr. Seuss stories that he would read to his children, and at the same time wondered which story from the New Testament he could retell, given that his mother had suggested a policy that Jesus would not be depicted as a vegetable, and most of the New Testament besides the Gospels (i.e. the biographies of Jesus) were letters. He ended up choosing the Good Samaritan, one of Jesus' parables and it proved to be a time-consuming challenge, but in the end, proved to be very successful. Meanwhile, Big Idea just went through some backlash from confused and disappointed fans regarding the lack of Silly Songs with Larry in the previous episode. Phil went to co-creator/voice actor for Larry, Mike Nawrocki, and told him to come up with a new silly song. While shaving, Mike looked for his razor and started singing to himself, "Oh, where is my razor?" and later suggested it to Phil. Mike was unmarried and had no children at the time, so he did not realize that children might get the idea to look for their parents' razors, so Phil suggested they find another, much less dangerous, object one would find in a bathroom, and thus Mike wrote The Hairbrush Song. Phil then went on to make another pop culture spoof for the second segment after spoofing Gilligan's Island, this time based on Star Trek. Home media It was first released on VHS on January 3, 1995, by Word Entertainment. It was reprinted in 1997 by Lyrick Studios, marking the first episode to be in the mass market. In 1998 and 1999, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted it twice. In 2006, it was released to DVD for the first time in the VeggieTales Classics line by Sony Wonder. Characters Edit * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber (as a Flibbian) * Junior Asparagus (as a denizen of Jibber-de-Lot) * Archibald Asparagus (the mayor of Flibber-o-Loo) * Lovey Asparagus (as a doctor from Flibber-o-Loo) * The Scallions (as thieves) * Laura Carrot (as a denizen of Jibber-de-Lot; non-speaking role) * Lenny Carrot (as a denizen of Jibber-de-Lot) * Dad Carrot (as a denizen of Jibber-de-Lot; non-speaking role) * Miner (as a Flibbian, non-speaking role) * Dad Asparagus (as a Flibbian in The Story of Flibber-o-Loo and himself in The Gourds Must Be Crazy) * Lisa Asparagus (Photo) * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Qwerty * The Peach (appears in Silly Song) * Pa Grape (appears in Silly Song) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Busy, Busy * Love Your Neighbor * Silly Songs with Larry: The Hairbrush Song * Meet Me in St. Louis * I Can Be Your Friend * What Have We Learned (Interrupted Version) Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (January 3, 1995 original release) * Lyrick Studios (December 6, 1997/March 31, 1998, 2000) * Sony Wonder (March 11, 2006) DVD * Sony Wonder (March 11, 2006) Other Languages * Wie zijn mijn buren? (Dutch) * Εισαι Γειτονασ Μου (Greek) * Eripuraiset naapurit (Finnish) * Unknown (Hebrew) * ほんとうの友だちって？(Japanese) * 누가 나의 이웃일까요? (Korean) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * 誰是好鄰居 (Mandarin) (Taiwan) * Er du min nabo? (Norwegian) * Você É o Meu Vizinho? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Você é Meu Vizinho? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd dub) * Os Meus Vizinhos? (Portuguese) (European) * Ali si ti Moj sosed?/Ali si moj sosed?/Si ti moj sosed? (Slovenian) * ¿Eres Mi Prójimo? (Latin Spanish) * Hàng xóm (Vietnamese) Gallery Are You My Neighbor? 1995 VHS.jpg|The 1995 VHS 41WXFZG1VNL._SY445_.jpg|The Spanish VHS VeggieTales German VHS bist du mein nachbar.png|The German VHS VeggieTales Are You My Neighbor Turkish VHS.png|The Turkish VHS 038osve.jpg|The Portugese VHS 51G0RSZ55BL.jpg|Lyrick Studios 1998 Reprint Rare Are You My Neighbor Classics Edition VHS.jpg|RARE VeggieTales Classics VHS Les VegeTaloufs Es-tu mon voisin.png|The French VHS Are_you_my_neighbor DVD.jpg|The DVD are_you_my_neighbor Later Release DVD.jpg|The Recent DVD Category:Episodes Category:VHS ��